sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Pink Floyd
| Жанр = прогрессивный рок, психоделический рок | Лейбл = EMI | Состав = Ричард Райт Ник Мейсон Дэвид Гилмор | Бывшие_участники = Сид Баррет Роджер Уотерс | Сайт = http://www.pinkfloyd.com }} Pink Floyd (Пинк Флойд) — британская прогрессив/психоделик-рок группа из Кембриджа. Знаменита своими психоделическими песнями и грандиозными шоу. Является одной из наиболее успешных в рок- и поп-музыке, находится на седьмом месте в мире по количеству проданных альбомов. Была основана в 1966 году, последний альбом («The Division Bell») и тур состоялись в 1994 году. Последнее выступление — июль 2005 года. История Название «Pink Floyd» (далее «Пинк Флойд») возникло после ряда переименований групп «Sigma 6», «T-Set», «Meggadeaths», «The Screaming Abdabs», «The Architectural Abdabs» и «The Abdabs». Притом вначале группа именовалась «The Pink Floyd Sound», и только затем просто «The Pink Floyd», (в честь двух блюзовых музыкантов из Джорджии — Пинка Андерсона (Pink Anderson) и Флойда Кансела (Floyd Council)). Определённый артикль «The» был отброшен из названия ко времени выхода первой пластинки группы. Кто из вас Пинк? Первый состав группы «Пинк Флойд» включал одноклассников по лондонскому архитектурному институту Ричарда Райта (клавишные, вокал), Роджера Уотерса (бас-гитара, вокал) и Ника Мейсона (ударные) и их кембриджского друга Сида Баррета (вокал, гитара). В начале своего творчества «Пинк Флойд» занималась переделкой ритм-энд-блюзовых хитов таких как «Louie, Louie» («Луи, Луи»). Группа сформировала «Blackhill Enterprises» — шестистороннее деловое предприятие, включавшее четвёрку музыкантов и их менеджеров, Питера Дженнера (Peter Jenner) и Эндрю Кинга (Andrew King). Изданный в августе 1967 года дебютный альбом группы «The Piper at the Gates of Dawn» («Волынщик у врат зари») считается лучшим примером английской психоделической музыки. Треки с этой пластинки демонстрируют эклектичную музыкальную смесь, от авангардной «Interstellar Overdrive» («Межзвёздная езда на высшей передаче») до причудливой «Scarecrow» («Чучело»), меланхоличной песни, написанной под вдохновением от сельских ландшафтов, окружавших Кембридж. Альбом был успешен и стал шестым в британских чартах. Однако не все участники группы выдержали бремя свалившегося на них успеха. Употребление наркотиков и постоянные выступления сломали лидера группы Сида Баррета. Его поведение становилось всё более невыносимым, нервные срывы и психозы повторялись всё чаще, выводя из себя остальных членов группы (особенно Роджера). Неоднократно бывало, что Сид просто «выключался», «уходил в себя» прямо на концерте. В январе 1968 года к группе присоединился давний знакомый Роджера и Сида гитарист Дэвид Гилмор, чтобы заменить Баррета. Тем не менее планировалось, что Сид, хотя и не будет выступать, продолжит писать песни для группы. К сожалению, из этой затеи ничего не вышло. В апреле 1968 года «отставка» Баррета была формализована, но Дженнер и Кинг решили остаться с ним. Шестистороннее предприятие «Blackhill Enterprises» прекратило свою деятельность. Несмотря на то, что Баррет написал большую часть материала для первого альбома, его вклад во второй альбом «A Saucerful of Secrets» («Блюдце, полное секретов»), вышедший в июне 1968 года, состоял лишь из одной песни «Jugband Blues» («Блюз для шумового оркестра»). «A Saucerful of Secrets» занял девятое место в Великобритании. Без Баррета После написания в 1969 году группой саундтрека к фильму «More» («Ещё») режиссёра Барбета Шрёдера, в том же, 1969, году вышел альбом «Ummagumma», частично записанный в Бирмингеме, частично в Манчестере. Это был двойной LP, первый диск которого был первой (и на почти двадцать лет единственной официальной) записью живого выступления группы, а второй был поровну поделён на четыре части, по числу участников группы, и каждый из них записал, по сути, свой мини-сольник. Альбом стал высшим достижением группы на тот момент. Он занял пятую позицию в британском чарте и попал в хит-лист в США на семидесятое место. В 1970 году появился альбом «Atom Heart Mother» («Мать с атомным сердцем») и занял первую строчку в Великобритании. Группа росла в музыкальном плане, и теперь для реализации идей понадобился хор и симфонический оркестр. Усложнённая аранжировка потребовала привлечения специалиста со стороны, которым стал Рон Гизин (Ron Geesin). Он написал вступление к заглавной композиции, а также оркестровку альбома. thumb|right|300px|Обложка [[Atom Heart Mother с коровой]] Год спустя, в 1971 году, вышел «Meddle» («Вмешательство») - практически близнец предыдущего(по форме и длине песен, но никак по музыке) (разве что без оркестра и хора обошлись). Вторая сторона диска была отведена под 23-минутную «эпическую звуковую поэму» (как её назвал Уотерс) под названием «Echoes» («Эхо»), где группа впервые использовала 16-дорожечные магнитофоны взамен четырёхканальной и восьмиканальной аппаратуры, которая применялась на «Atom Heart Mother», а также зиновьевский синтезатор VCS3. Альбом также включал «One of These Days» — концертная классика «Пинк Флойд», где барабанщик Ник Мейсон страшно искажённым голосом обещал «порезать вас на мелкие кусочки» («One of these days, I’m going to cut you into little pieces»), лёгкие и беззаботные «Fearless» и «San Tropez» и озорная и хулиганская «Seamus» (Cимус — кличка собаки), где на вокальную партию была приглашена русская борзая. «Meddle» занял третье место в британском хит-параде. Менее известный альбом группы был выпущен в 1972 году под названием «Obscured by Clouds» («Скрытая облаками»), как саундтрек к фильму Барбета Шрёдера «La Vallee» («Долина»). Альбом является одним из самых любимых у Ника Мейсона. Всего лишь 46-е место в «Топ 50» США и на шестое место у себя дома. Пик успеха Тёмная сторона right|thumb|300px|Обложка альбома [[Dark Side Of The Moon]] Альбом 1973 года «the Dark Side of the Moon» («Тёмная сторона луны») стал звёздным часом для группы. Это была концептуальная работа, то есть не просто собранием песен на одном диске, а работой, проникнутой единой, связующей идеей давления современного мира на психику человека. Идея была мощным катализатором творчества группы и совместно её члены составили список тем раскрываемых в альбоме: композиция «On The Run» («На бегу») рассказывала о паранойе; «Time» («Время») описывала приближение старости и бессмысленную трату жизни; «The Great Gig In The Sky» («Шоу на небесах», первоначально называлась «Mortality Sequence» — «Смертная череда») и «Religious Theme» («Религиозная тема») повествуют о смерти и религии; «Money» рассказывает о деньгах, которые приходят со славой; «Us And Them» («Мы и они») говорит о конфликтах внутри общества; «Brain Damage» посвящена безумию. Благодаря использованию нового 16-дорожечного звукозаписывающего оборудования на студии «Abbey Road», почти девяти месяцам (фантастически долго для того времени!), ушедшим на запись, и стараниям звукоинженера Алана Парсонса, альбом получился беспрецендентным и вошёл в сокровищницу звукозаписи всех времён. Сингл «Money» попал в двадцатку хит-парада в США, а альбом стал №1 по обе стороны Атлантики, и оставался в «Топ 200» США на протяжении 741 недели, включая 591 неделю с 1973 по 1988 годы последовательно, и несколько раз попадая на первое место. Альбом побил множество рекордов, и стал одним из самых продаваемых альбомов всех времён. Wish You Were Here left|thumb|300px|Обложка альбома [[Wish You Were Here]] «Wish You Were Here» («Жаль, что тебя здесь не было») был выпущен в 1975 году и заглавной темой в нём стало отчуждение. Вдобавок к заглавной песне, ставшей классикой Pink Floyd, альбом включает горячо принятый критикой, почти полностью инструментальный трек «Shine on You Crazy Diamond» («Сияй, безумный бриллиант»), посвящённый Сиду Баррету и его психическому распаду. Кроме того, в альбом вошли «Welcome to the Machine» («Добро пожаловать к станку») и «Have a Cigar» («Возьми сигару»), посвящённые бездушным дельцам шоу-бизнеса. Альбом стал первым как в Великобритании, так и в Америке. Animals right|thumb|300px|Обложка альбома [[Animals (альбом)|«Animals»]] Ко времени выхода альбома «Animals» («Животные») в январе 1977 года музыка группы стала все более подвергаться критике со стороны нарождающегося направления панк-рока за чрезмерную «слабохарактерность» и надменность, ухода от простоты раннего рок-н-ролла. Альбом содержал три длинные основные песни и две короткие, дополняющие их содержание. Концепция альбома была близка смыслу книги Джорджа Оруэлла «Скотный двор». В альбоме собаки, свиньи и овцы используются как метафоры для описания или обличения членов современного общества. Музыка «Animals» значительно более основана на использовании гитар, чем предыдущие альбомы, что возможно связано с возрастающим напряжением между Уотерсом и Ричардом Райтом, который не внёс большого вклада в альбом. The Wall / Стена left|thumb|300px|Обложка альбома [[The Wall]] Эпическая рок-опера «The Wall» («Стена») была создана практически полностью Роджером Уотерсом и вновь получила восторженный приём у фанатов. Сингл из этого альбома — «Another Brick in the Wall, Part II» («Ещё один кирпич в стене, часть 2»), затрагивающий проблемы педагогики и образования, — попал на первое место в рождественском чарте синглов в Великобритании. Вдобавок к третьему месту в Великобритании, «The Wall» 15 недель в течение 1980 года находился в американском хит-параде. Альбом стал очень дорогим в процессе написания и принёс очень много расходов из-за проведения масштабных шоу, но продажи пластинок вывели группу из финансового кризиса в котором она находилась. В период работы над альбомом Уотерс расширил своё влияние и укрепил свою руководящую роль в деятельности группы, порождая в ней постоянные конфликты. Например, Уотерс пытался склонить членов группы уволить Ричарда Райта, который практически не принимал участия в работе над альбомом. Райт в конце концов принял участие в нескольких концертах, за фиксированное вознаграждение. По иронии судьбы, Ричард стал единственным, кто сумел заработать какие-то деньги на этих концертах, так как остальные члены группы были вынуждены покрывать непомерные расходы на шоу «The Wall». Сопродюсером «Стены» был Боб Эзрин (Bob Ezrin), друг Роджера Уотерса, который принимал участие в написании текста песни «The Trial» («Суд»). Позже Уотерс выдворил его из лагеря шоу «Пинк Флойд» после того, как Эзрин неосторожно поговорил с родственником-журналистом об альбоме. «Стена» оставалась в списке альбомов-бестселлеров на протяжении 14 лет. В 1982 году был снят полнометражный фильм на основе альбома — «Pink Floyd The Wall». В главной роли рок-звезды «Пинка» снялся основатель группы «Boomtown Rats» и будущий организатор фестивалей «Live Aid» и «Live 8» — Боб Гелдоф (Bob Geldof). Сценарий фильма был написан Уотерсом, режиссёром стал Алан Паркер, а анимация была создана известным мультипликатором Джеральдом Скарфом (Gerald Scarfe). Фильм можно назвать провокационным, так как одной их основных идеей был протест против устоявшихся идеалов и английской страсти к порядку. Также фильм являлся определённым манифестом в защиту рокеров. Ведь, как известно, в 1970-е года человека могли арестовать только за то, что он был одет в порваные джинсы или за то, что у него на голове был ирокез. В фильме «The Wall» («Стена») прямо не показывается ни одна из проблем. Весь фильм соткан из аллегорий и символов, например, безликие подростки, которые один за другим падают в мясорубку и превращаются в однородную массу. Создание фильма сопровождалось дальнейшим ухудшением отношений между двумя наиболее сильными личностями группы: Уотерсом и Гилмором. Последние альбомы и распад группы В 1983 году появился альбом «The Final Cut» («Окончательный монтаж» или «Смертельная рана») с подзаголовком «Реквием послевоенной мечте Роджера Уотерса». Даже более мрачный, чем «Стена», этот альбом пересматривает многие её темы, а также обращает внимание на актуальные, на тот период, проблемы. Сюда вошли недовольство и злость Уотерса на то, что Британия участвует в Фолклендском конфликте — композиция «The Fletcher Memorial Home» («Мемориальный дом Флетчера»), где Флетчер — отец Уотерса — Эрик Флетчер. Тема трека «Two Suns in the Sunset» («Два солнца на закате») — страх ядерной войны. Отсутствие Райта при записи альбома привели к некоторому недостатку клавишных эффектов характерных предыдущим работам «Пинк Флойд», хотя приглашённые музыканты Майкл Камен (Michael Kamen, фортепиано и фисгармония) и Энди Боун (Andy Bown) внесли некоторый вклад как клавишники. Среди музыкантов, принимавших участие в записи «The Final Cut», отметился тенор-саксофонист Рафаэль Рейвнскрофт (Raphael Ravenscroft), который исполнил знаменитое саксофонное облигато в композиции Джерри Рафферти (Gerry Rafferty) «Baker Street». По меркам прошлых успехов группы, альбом был умеренно успешным (№ 1 в Великобритании и № 6 в США) и выдал лишь один хит на радио: «Not Now John» («Не сейчас, Джон»). Трения между Уотерсом и Гилмором в период записи альбома были настолько сильными, что, по слухам, они никогда не появлялись в звукозаписывающей студии одновременно. С этим альбомом группа не ездила с концертами и неофициально распалась в 1983 году. right|thumb|300px|Обложка альбома [[A Momentary Lapse of Reason]] После альбома «The Final Cut» члены группы пошли каждый по собственному пути, выпуская сольные альбомы вплоть до 1987 года, когда Гилмор и Мейсон начали воссоздавать «Пинк Флойд». Это породило жаркие юридические споры с Роджером Уотерсом, который после ухода из группы в 1985 году решил, что без него группа существовать всё равно не сможет. Тем не менее, Гилмор и Мейсон сумели доказать, что они имеют право продолжать музыкальную деятельность как группа «Пинк Флойд». Уотерс в то же время оставил за собой некоторые традиционные образы созданные группой, включая большинство реквизита и персонажей из «Стены» и все права на «The Final Cut». В результате, группа под руководством Дэвида Гилмора вернулась в студию совместно с продюсером Бобом Эзрином. Во время работы над новым альбомом группы под названием «A Momentary Lapse of Reason» («Кратковременная потеря рассудка», № 3 и в Великобритании, и в США) к коллективу присоединился Ричард Райт, вначале как сессионный музыкант с еженедельной оплатой его работы, затем как полноценный участник вплоть до 1994 года. В этом году вышла последняя работа флойдовцев «The Division Bell» («Парламентский звонок», № 1 в Великобритании и США) и последующий тур, ставший наиболее доходным за всю историю рок-музыки на сегодняшний день. Все члены группы выпустили собственные сольные альбомы, достигшие различных уровней популярности и коммерческого успеха. «Amused to Death» («Позабавили до смерти») Роджера Уотерса был принят наиболее тепло публикой, но всё-таки был встречен неоднозначными отзывами критиков. Поздняя деятельность группы 300px|left|thumb|Мейсон, Гилмор, Райт — группа без Уотерса С 1994 года и альбома «The Division Bell» «Пинк Флойд» не выпускали студийных материалов и в ближайшее время таковых не предвидится. Единственными результатами работы группы стали концертный альбом 1995 года «P*U*L*S*E» («Пульс»), живая запись «Стены», скомпилированная из концертов 1980 и 1981 годов «Is There Anybody out There? The Wall Live 1980—81» («Есть ли кто снаружи? Стена вживую, 1980—81») в 2000 году; двухдисковый набор, содержащий наиболее значимые хиты группы «Echoes» («Эхо») в 2001 году; посвящённое 30-летнему юбилею альбома переиздание «Dark Side of the Moon» в 2003 году (пересведеное Джеймсов Гатри в SACD); переиздание «The Final Cut» 2004 года с добавленным синглом «When the Tigers Broke Free» («Когда тигры вырвались на свободу»). Альбом «Echoes» вызвал множество споров из-за того, что песни перетекают друг в друга в другом порядке, чем на оригинальных альбомах, из некоторых вырваны значительные части, а также из-за самой последовательности песен, которая, по мнению любителей, не подлежит логике. Дэвид Гилмор в ноябре 2002 года выпустил DVD своего сольного концерта «David Gilmour in Concert» («Дэвид Гилмор на концерте»). Он был составлен из записей шоу с 22 июня 2001 года по 17 января 2002 года в Королевском фестиваль-холле (Royal Festival Hall) в Лондоне. Ричард Райт и Боб Гелдоф были приглашены на сцену как гости. Из-за того, что члены группы занимаются по большей части собственными проектами — например, Мейсон написал книгу «Inside Out: A Personal History of Pink Floyd» («Наизнанку: История личности „Пинк Флойд“»), из-за смерти Стива О’Рурка (Steve O’Rourke) 30 октября 2003 года — менеджера группы на протяжении многих лет, из-за сольного проекта Дэвида Гилмора (альбома On an Island и одноимённого концертного тура) — будущее группы неясно.Хотя, Хотя 2 июля 2005 года, на один вечер отбросив прошлые разногласия, «Пинк Флойд» выступили в своём классическом составе (Уотерс, Гилмор, Мэйсон, Райт) на всемирном шоу «Live 8», посвящённом борьбе с нищетой. Шоу «Пинк Флойд» «Пинк Флойд» известны, помимо прочего, своими невероятными представлениями, сочетающими визуальные эффекты и музыку, создавая шоу, в котором сами музыканты практически уходят на второй план. В ранний период творчества «Пинк Флойд» были практически первой группой, использующей специальную аппаратуру для светового шоу в своих представлениях — слайды и видеоклипы, проецируемые на большой круглый экран. Позже использовались лазеры, пиротехника, надувные шары и фигуры (наиболее заметной среди них является огромная надувная свинья, впервые появившаясяя в альбоме «Animals»). Наиболее масштабное представление на сцене было связано с альбомом «The Wall», где несколько сессионных музыкантов играли первую песню в резиновых масках (показывая, что члены группы неизвестны как отдельные личности); далее в процессе первой части шоу рабочие постепенно выстраивали между публикой и группой огромную стену из картонных коробок, на которую затем проецировались мультфильмы Джеральда Скарфа, а под конец выступления стена рушилась. Это шоу позже было воссоздано Уотерсом с помощью нескольких приглашённых музыкантов, включая Брайана Адамса, группу «Scorpions» и Вана Морисона, в 1990 среди руин Берлинской стены. Иллюстрации альбомов Неотъемлемой частью творчества группы для фанатов являются иллюстрации альбомов. Обложки альбомов и конверты грампластинок придают эмоциональный импульс для восприятия музыки с помощью яркого и осмысленного визуального ряда. На протяжении всего творчества группы этот аспект был в первую очередь подкреплён талантом фотографа и дизайнера Сторма Торгерсона (Storm Thorgerson) и его студией «Hipgnosis». Достаточно упомянуть знаменитые изображения человека, пожимающего руку своего горящего двойника («Wish You Were Here») и призму с проходящим через неё светом («Dark Side of the Moon»). Торгесон был вовлечён в создание дизайна всех альбомов кроме «The Piper at the Gates of Dawn» (фото для обложки которого сделал фотограф Вик Сайн (Vic Singh), а задняя часть обложки оформлена рисунком Сида Баррета), «The Wall» (для дизайна которого группа наняла Джеральда Скарфа) и «The Final Cut» (дизайн обложки создавал сам Уотерс, используя фотографию сделанную его зятем Вилли Кристи (Willie Christie)). Участники группы Первоначальный состав: * Сид Баррет ( ) — гитарист, вокалист (1966—1968) * Роджер Уотерс ( ) — бас-гитарист, вокалист (1966—1985) * Ричард Райт ( ) — клавишник, вокалист (1966—1981, с 1987 по настоящее время) * Ник Мейсон ( ) — барабанщик (с 1966 по настоящее время) Присоединился позже: * Дэвид Гилмор ( ) — вокалист, гитарист (с 1968 по настоящее время) Дискография Студийные и концертные альбомы * The Piper at the Gates of Dawn (LP; EMI; 5 августа 1967; Баррет/Райт/Уотерс/Мейсон) * A Saucerful of Secrets (LP; EMI; 29 июня 1968; Баррет/Гилмор/Райт/Уотерс/Мейсон) * More (LP; EMI; 27 июля 1969; Гилмор/Райт/Уотерс/Мейсон) * Ummagumma (2 LP; EMI; 25 октября 1969, студийные и концертные записи; Гилмор/Райт/Уотерс/Мейсон) * Atom Heart Mother (LP; EMI; 10 октября 1970; Гилмор/Райт/Уотерс/Мейсон) * Meddle (LP; EMI; 30 октября 1971; Гилмор/Райт/Уотерс/Мейсон) * Obscured by Clouds (LP; EMI; 3 июня 1972; Гилмор/Райт/Уотерс/Мейсон) * The Dark Side of the Moon (LP; EMI; 24 марта 1973; Гилмор/Райт/Уотерс/Мейсон) * Wish You Were Here (LP; EMI; 15 сентября 1975; Гилмор/Райт/Уотерс/Мейсон) * Animals (LP; EMI; 23 января 1977; Гилмор/Райт/Уотерс/Мейсон) * The Wall (2 LP; EMI; 30 ноября 1979, 2 LP; Гилмор/Райт/Уотерс/Мейсон) * The Final Cut (LP; EMI; 21 марта 1983; Гилмор/Уотерс/Мейсон) * A Momentary Lapse of Reason (LP; EMI; 7 сентября 1987; Гилмор/Мейсон) * Delicate Sound of Thunder (LP, концертный; EMI; 22 ноября 1988; Гилмор/Райт/Мейсон) * The Division Bell (LP; EMI; 30 марта 1994; Гилмор/Райт/Мейсон) * P*U*L*S*E (2 CD, концертный; EMI; 5 июня 1995; Гилмор/Райт/Мейсон) * Is There Anybody out There? The Wall Live 1980—81 (CD, концертный; 27 марта 2000; Гилмор/Райт/Уотерс/Мейсон) Компиляции * Relics (1971) — компиляция некоторых изъятых из альбомов материалов и песен со сторон B ранних синглов * Masters of Rock, выпуск 1 1974) — компиляция; первоначально сборик выпускался под названием «The Best Of Pink Floyd» * A Nice Pair (1973) — компиляция объединяющая на одном диске первые два альбома группы - «The Piper at the Gates of Dawn» и «A Saucerful Of Secrets» * A Collection of Great Dance Songs (1981) — компиляция включает несколько альтернативных версий известных песен * Works (1983) — компиляция, включающая не выходившую на альбомах композицию «Embryo» и две альтернативные версии «Brain Damage» и «Eclipse» * Shine on (CD Box Set, 1992) — роскошно оформленный набор компакт-дисков, включающий: «A Saucerful Of Secrets», «Meddle», «Dark Side Of The Moon», «Wish You Were Here», «Animals», «The Wall», «A Momentary Lapse Of Reason». * 1967: The First Three Singles (1997) — компиляция первых трёх синглов группы * Echoes (2 CD, 2001) — компиляция, составленная из лучших композиций группы Фильмы * «Live at Pompeii» (Вживую в Помпеях) (1973, концерт, режиссёр Эдриан Мэйбен (Adrian Maben); Гилмор/Райт/Уотерс/Мейсон) — запись исполнения группой десяти песен на фоне древних руин Помпей (Италия) * «Pink Floyd The Wall» (1982, MGM, режиссёр Алан Паркер (Alan Parker); Гилмор/Райт/Уотерс/Мейсон) — фильм основанный на альбоме The Wall 1979 года * The Final cut — 1983, корокометражный фильм * «Delicate sound of thunder» (Нежный звук грома) (1988, концерт, режиссёр Уэйн Ишэм (Wayne Isham); Гилмор/Райт/Мейсон) — запись концерта в Nassau Coliseum(США) * «Pulse» — 2006, концерт Саундтреки * «Tonite Let’s All Make Love In London» (Давайте все вечером займёмся любовью в Лондоне) (1967, режиссёр Питер Уайтхед (Peter Whitehead), Великобритания) — использовались лишь две короткие части композиции «Interstellar Overdrive», но фильм позволил сделать первую студийную запись четырёх песен группы. * «The Committee» (Комитет) (1968, режиссёр Питер Сайкс (Peter Sykes), Великобритания) — использовалась, в частности, ранняя версия «Careful With That Axe, Eugene». * «More» (Ещё) (1969, режиссёр Барбет Шрёдер (Barbet Schroeder), Франция) — фильм о похождениях хиппи в Ибице. Не очень известный в мире, но ставший очень популярным во Франции. В качестве саундтрека использовались изменённые старые и несколько новых песен группы. * «Zabriskie Point» (Высота Забриски) (1970, режиссёр Микеланджело Антониони (Michelangelo Antonioni), США) — использовалось четыре фрагмента песен группы. * «La Vallee» (Долина) (1972, режиссёр Барбет Шрёдер, Франция) — этот фильм также известен как «Obscured by Clouds» (Скрытая облаками). Он рассказывает о хиппи, отправившихся в Новую Гвинею в поисках затерянной долины. Музыка группы использованная в фильме отличается от той, которую можно услышать на альбоме «Obscured by Clouds». * «La Carrera Panamericana» (Панамериканская Автострада) (13 апреля 1992 года, режиссёр и продюсер Ян Макартур, Великобритания) — документальный фильм о 2500-мильных автогонках в Мексике. В этих соревнованиях принимали участие и были одними из спонсоров Дэвид Гилмор и Ник Мэйсон. Группа Pink Floyd сделала звуковую дорожку к фильму. Помимо нескольких композиций с альбома «A Momentary Lapse of Reason», для фильма было записано несколько новых мелодий, которые так и не вошли в следующий студийный альбом группы, хотя всплыли на нескольких пиратских дисках. Ссылки * Официальный сайт Pink Floyd * Официальный сайт Дэвида Гилмора * Официальный сайт Роджера Уотерса Англоязычные ресурсы * Pink Floyd Downloads — Сайт, ориентированный на фотографии группы, регулярно пополняемая коллекция * Pink Floyd at AOL music — Здесь можно посмотреть видео с Live 8 * Spare Bricks — Ежеквартальный фэнзин * George Starostin’s Reviews — Критический обзор творчества группы Георгия Старостина * Brain-Damage.co.uk — Известный британский сайт о группе * Pink-Floyd.com — Сайт с массой ссылок на ресурсы о Pink Floyd * Pink-Floyd.org — Фэн-клуб группы. Много информации * Pink Floyd Archives.com — Крупный сайт от автора энциклопедии Pink Floyd * Pink Floyd Chat.net — Чат о Pink Floyd * Pink Floyd-Co.com — Множество информации и большой форум * The Pink Floyd Concert Database — Каталог концертов Pink Floyd * The Pink Floyd RoIO Database — Каталог бутлегов, выходивших на CD, LP и других носителях. Русскоязычные ресурсы * Pink-Floyd.ru — Крупнейший русскоязычный фэн-сайт группы * Sitepf.narod.ru — Информативный сайт о группе. На сайте можно найти midi, редкие видеозаписи, переводы песен и др. * * Категория:Исполнители, возглавлявшие Billboard Hot 100